


because i prayed this word: i want

by girlsonthetv



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, but they guide the sapphic girls of goldcliff, gratuitous lesbianism, lapslock, well i mean they're in tree form and they aren't mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: there is a cherry tree in the center of goldcliff, made by the spirits of two women who loved each other so fiercely that nothing could truly kill them. some say the tree brings luck to women who were like them.it's worth a shot, one girl figures





	because i prayed this word: i want

she presses her palm to the tree's trunk, murmuring the incantation to allow the tree to speak. it's a fairly complex spell, but she's always had an aptitude for these sorts of things. she's always been so emotional.

she leans against the tree once she's cast the spell, ear pressed to the trunk, short wispy hair tucked behind her ears not hindering her in the slightest. the tree's bark is surprisingly smooth against her ear, against her cheek.

"i don't know what to do." she murmurs, closing her eyes. "i'm supposed to be meeting her in fifteen minutes and i don't know what to do."

"who?"

the voice wasn't particularly clear. it sounded like someone on a faraway phone. but she was so surprised her spell had actually worked that she would have taken anything. "my friend, my good friend." she explained somewhat hurriedly. "i'm meeting her for coffee, and i plan on telling her how i feel, you know." she absently rubbed her hair between her fingers, her oldest nervous habit.

"what's she like?"

"you...well, your voice at least reminds me of her." she feels a happy blush rise to her cheeks as she thinks about her. "she plays sports, you know, soccer mostly but she does track in the off season and she lifts weights. she has crazy strong sports arms and i really want her to carry me bridal style." she admitted.

"and a lot of people think she's just a meathead or whatever but she's not!" her voice grew a bit louder as she spoke. "she's very kind and takes care of her little sister when her parents are both working and teaches her what's right and wrong and she's really bad at taking care of herself! i have to remind her to eat!" 

she heard a faint chuckle. 

"sounds like you care about her a lot."

"i do." she licks her lips nervously. "i do, i care about her so much-" and that was such an understatement that a lump rose in her throat. "-which is why i'm so nervous to tell her."

"why?"

"because she's one of my only friends these days. i'm not worried about our friendship being ruined or anything, you know, she's too nice for that. but she knows, and i know, that it takes me a long time to get over things - what if we just grow apart, what if my feelings become too much?" she sniffled a bit, tears leaking into her voice. 

"i got really depressed, you know, these past months. we had to sell our house and move into a new apartment, and we have a substitute teacher for the rest of the year who's really mean. especially to me, it seems like. so i missed more and more school, and usually when i went to school i wound up crying. when i was at home and couldn't even get out of bed, she's the one who stayed with me." she was a hair's length from crying and her head hurt. "what if this is the straw that breaks the camel's back? we've known each other since we were kids - what would i do if i lost her?"

she didn't expect the tree to respond. this response felt different, somehow. more elegant. 

"do you love her, darling?"

"i love her so much it hurts my stomach." she said quietly, resolutely, staring down at the grass, rich and green regardless of season. 

"it sounds like she loves you too."

"just because someone stays with someone else during their depressive episodes doesn't mean they love them romantically." she muttered.

"true. but it's a pretty good indicator."

she giggled. "okay. okay. alright. i'm gonna tell her. i'm gonna tell her, and it's gonna go great."

"go get her, honey."

she leapt up and was about to run for the nearby café before she remembered. "i brought a gift." she rummaged in her bag for a moment before gently removing a small handful of flowers. "violets. for sapphic love." she gently placed them at the base of the tree amid a small pile of other bits and sundry that other lovers had left there.

she thought she imagined a chuckle as she hurried to the café.

/

simone was waiting out front, waving at her as she ran. she waved back only when she stopped in front of her, and simone laughed. 

"ruby!" she pulled her in for a tight hug and ruby's pulse quickened. she steeled her nerves and felt her knees turn to liquid as she said her next words.

"i'm madly in love with you, simone. i'm telling you now so that way if you feel the same way, this can be our first date."

simone let out an odd little laugh that ruby knew from years of knowing her was her happy-surprise giggle. simone tilted ruby's chin up to look at her. "my rube, always thinking ahead."

ruby's heart fluttered. "well, do you?"

"i do."

their first kiss is there, gentle and chaste, under the gold awning of the little café that had opened the day after the formation of the cherry tree in the center of goldcliff.

**Author's Note:**

> so some mutuals of some mutuals had some headcanons about the sloane and hurley tree being a lesbian hotspot and i wrote this in like an hour
> 
> rejected titles include the cherry tree born from love is out to get us


End file.
